


Destiel

by Herosdoexist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Destiel are jacks dads, F/M, Fluffy, Gay, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is jacks dad, With some straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herosdoexist/pseuds/Herosdoexist
Summary: What if Destiel had been cannon since season 6?  dean has been bisexual since the beginning of the show. Also they have been married since like season 8. I will write them getting together, first I love you, proposal, and wedding at some point. But most of these are after the end of the show when everyone is domestic. Eileen moved into the bunker and Cas is now human but won't die because of no grace he will age and die with dean. You can request I rewrite any episode but with canon destiel. These are all connected on one big timeline unless I say at the beginning that it isn't. With all that said I just want to state the obvious all characters are not mine and SPOILERS.This is also on wattpad by the same username
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this would be the best ending anyways enjoy my horrible writing

Chuck has been beat! Dean stands there stunned not fully aware of what just happened. Did they just defeat God and not die? He looks around and sees everyone. 

His eyes land on Sam, Sammy they did it! He lazily jogs over to him and pulls him into the biggest hug. Sam,tired, leans into him slightly hugging back. He lets out a soft "Dean." 

There is no need to say more they both know what it means. It is said in relief, disbelief, tiredness, and completely happiness. They stand for what feels like hours but was really a few moments. Finally Dean says at barely a whisper and with a soft smile, "I know Sammy" 

Dean then sees the person that they could not have done it without. He pulls away from Sam and walks over to them. "Kid" he walks over and hugs jack really tight. "I do good?" Asks jack into Deans shoulder. Dean pulls him back so that a hand is on his shoulder he looks him in the eyes with the love of a proud parent. "You did great Jack I'm proud of you."

They pull away and Dean looks at the barren wasteland that is the battle field. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sam hug Jack and start to talk to him, he smiles. This is all soon forgotten because he's looking for a specific fallen angel, his angel. 

Across the battlefield he sees the tan, familiar trench coat, that damm trench coat! And over a long stretch of field, deep ocean blues meet forest green and in that moment it's as if nothing else exist. The longing for comfort and home is so strong and absolutely radiating off of them.

They both meet in the middle and give each other the biggest hug. It's full of warmth and love. They pull away slightly and rest their foreheads against each other staring to each other's eyes. 

It's in complete adoration, love and adoration that they look at each other with. Dean leans in and pressed a soft chaste kiss to Cas's lips. Cas grabs the back of his neck and pulls him back in. This kiss is full of passion and urgency as if it was needed to survive. 

They pull apart, "Dean" Cas says it's filled with love and relief. "Hey Cas" Dean lets out with a soft chuckle. 

They pull back from the hug and look back at Sam. Sam pulls Cas into a hug and pats his back. 

Then Cas hugs Jack and then pulls away still with both hands on jack shoulders and says, "I love you Jack you did amazing, we are all so proud" Dean comes up behind Cas and puts a hand on his shoulder then looks at their kid and says, "yeah we are." Sam just nods with a huge goofy grin on his face.

After, they all just stand there in bliss and not numbness but feeling complete and accomplished. They get into the impala "baby" the car that has gone through so much, thick and thin. With all of them in it it's home in every sense of the word. The drive to the nearest diner is filled with comfortable silence, and the occasional joke or sing along.


	2. Chef Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is already a good cook so with all this free time he decided to dedicate more time to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is taking a nap during all of this he will be in the next one tho!

So being as Sam was the healthy person he refused to eat ALL of deans food. Leaving that job to Cas.

"Dean you know I can't taste any of this right? It's all molecules." At they moment Dean was trying to convince Cas to taste his steak.

He was currently putting onions on the grill and adding another piece of steak on on the grill. "Yeah Cas i know but still Sam refuses to taste my food because he likes his rabbit food to much"

"Jerk" came from Sam who has books spread across the table, he was reading a lot more then usual now.

Bitch! Not eating my FANTASTIC food! Come on Cas just fucking try it! 

"Okay Dean" Cas took a bite "it's really good Dean" he said with a small smile. 

"I know you're just saying that and have literally no idea if it's good or not but keep saying it" 

"Will do" Cas walks over to Dean and raps his arms around him from behind. 

"Cas! You're gonna make me drop something." Cas just kisses him and leaves to Dean and his room to watch Stranger Things.....again.

"Idiot Angel" Dean says under his breath.

.........

"That's gay" 

"Shut it Sam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. Gardening Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is in bed with dean watching a movie and he and dean try to find him a hobby

Everyone is moving on and has a hobby. Dean has cooking, Sam is reading now more then ever and has become sorta like a Bobby in the hunter world. Jack is binge watching everything on Netflix, is addicted to TikTok and is making friends online. 

Cas has to find something, so there they are it's around midnight and him and Dean are in bed watching a movie. Cas was currently lying his head on Dean's chest with his arm rapped around his waste, Dean was playing with Cas's hair. "Dean" "Yeah babe?" Dean says as he pauses the movie. "Well you know how everyone has a hobby they're paying more attention to now that the world isn't ending?"   
"Yeah?" "I need one but I don't know what to do."

"We can find you something" he sits in silence for a moment. "Oh how about gardening you love bees and other insects, it will attract them, and Sam would love it if we had fresh fruit and veggies here" "Sam would love that where would we put it though?" "Behind the bunker there's a ton of space we can even have Jack practice his powers there" 

"That sounds like a really good idea! You're so smart Dean" "Ok now I know you want something what is it" he has this knowing smile on his face. There's silence till Cas speaks up. 

"Ok well speaking of Jack can we get animals? like bunny's, a donkey, there is already snakes and ducks in the lake near the back."

"No Cas" "Please" Cas looks up with those big blues and Dean can't say no. 

"Fine, maybe"   
"Yes!"


	4. Idjits in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how I think it would go when they got together. this is when Sam was soulless. Also reminder Dean is openly bisexual since the beginning cuz fuck it.

Dean had the biggest crush on angel of the lord Castiel. No it was more then a crush he was desperately in love with Cas. 

He loved Lisa and Ben he really did, but he had to go to keep them safe. Also Cas was different if Cassie was a spark and Lisa a flame then Cas was a fucking bon fire.

And everyone knew this Sam, Bobby everyone except Cas. Normally Dean is pretty straight forward but this was a literal angel! There was no way he felt the same way and he couldn't ruin their friendship.   
______________

Sam was locked in Bobby's panic room....again. Dean couldn't take it. He was so upset and him and Bobby had gotten into many arguments over it.

He was in the kitchen drinking away his feelings. When Bobby walks in. Here it goes again. "Boy we need to talk" 

"Bobby I already told you what's gonna happen, I'm not budging" he had a stern face on.  
"That's not what I meant, ya idjit" he said a fond smile. "Oh then what?" "You need to tell him." "what? tell who? wha- oh."

"Yeah, no Bobby I can't do that." "Why not? because I'm tired of the fucking tension also you need someone with this whole soulless Sam shit. And he would agree with me if it wasn't with the whole soulless thing, the bastard."

"Cas is a literal angel and the closest thing I have to a best friend. I can't ruin that and he helps us I can't end that." 

"How dense are you boy? He loves you too. He rebelled for you for crying out loud! If that's not love I don't know what is."

"Fine! But if this goes south I'm blaming you" Bobby just raises his hands in mock surrender.  
______________

It's later that night that Dean goes out into the car lot. This is definitely not supposed to be happening, but team free will ugh. 

"To Castiel get your featherary ass down here I got something important to tell you. It won't take long". Nope I can't. "I mean it's not that important, you don-" It's too late he hears wings behind him,he turns. There he is an inch away from Dean like always.

"Hello Dean, what was the important thing you need to tell me? "No, I- it's fine Cas, sorry for wasting your time." He looks down refusing to look at Cas and no matter how much he tries to hide it, you can tell he's upset. 

"No there's something, Dean did I do something wrong. Are you okay? What's going on?" "No Cas nothings going on" he chuckles softly. "Oh ok then" Cas looks down and is about to go. he looks sad almost. Oh god am I really gonna do this? "Cas wait I nee- there is something I need to tell you."

He looks up and they stand there for a second, just staring into each other's eyes. "Cas, I" oh screw this! Dean leans down a bit and kisses Cas.

Cas's eyes go wide he's in shock, but then relises what just happened and kisses back. They pull apart for air after a bit and stand there foreheads presses together looking into each other's eyes. 

"I've been wanting that to happen since I raised you from perdition." Cas laughs. "Yeah me too Cas, hey why don't you say we get out of here?" "I would love that Dean"

_______________

(All I'm saying is that Cas is a top) 

They come back the next morning to Bobby in the study. He doesn't even look up he just. "Oh finally ya idjits pulled your heads outa your asses" 

"Yeah" Dean just awkwardly stands there not know knowing what to do next. Cas feels this and squeezes his hand. Dean squeezed back.   
_______________

After Sam got his soul back and everyone was done celebrating that fact, he looks at Cas and Dean. Silence,

"Fucking Finally!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is in the dean cave except instead of the two recliners it's a couch with a coffee table in front of it. To the left of the coffee table is a recliner and to the right is a bean bag chair.

"Jack hurry up with the popcorn!" Dean yelled from his current position of being pressed against Cas with his head in the crook of his angel's neck. 

"Going!" Jack was rushing in with snacks trying not to drop them. As he's setting them down he looks at Sam "it's your turn what are we watching?" 

"I don't know" he looks at Eileen who was kinda in his lap as they were sharing the recliner. "Eileen, you pick." 

"Umm how about the princess bride?" She turns asking Sam. "Yeah it's a great movie and I don't think Jack has seen it" 

"Me and Cas love that movie!" Cas nods he and dean have watched it multiple times he was found of it.

Sam is in utter shock. "You? Dean no chick flicks Winchester loves the the princess bride?" Dean laughs, "hey it's a good movie and I will not apologize for loving it!"

Jack was just sitting there with a big smile on his face. He'd never seen the movie that's not why he was happy though, he just loved his family.   
_______________

The night ended with dean cas asleep. Jack loved the movie and Sam and Eileen heading back to their room happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
